


【hozi】追爱日记

by Kryan_HT



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryan_HT/pseuds/Kryan_HT
Relationships: hozi - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	【hozi】追爱日记

OOC属于我  
假装是一篇Woozi老师的生贺（？  
哨向，哨兵荣x向导勋  
精神向导，蓝虎x缅因猫

1.

“知勋尼～”  
“干嘛？”

2.

李知勋是T区副将的儿子，还是曾经T区的小霸王，自小就是孩子中拔尖儿的，那双眼神过分的犀利，这让很多同龄人不太敢接近他。  
但是他实在太爱喝可乐，胜过牛奶，也就导致他在身高上有了一个缺点，毕竟人无完人，即便这是一个过于物理的缺点在，也并不会阻止李知勋称霸。  
作为哨兵与向导的父母一直都忙于工作，李知勋出生时父母都已久是中年人了，独生子的他从小也只是跟着管家长大，即便有同龄人，有些过早熟的李知勋并不会愿意参与到那些无聊小孩的把戏之中去。  
虽然孤独了些，但是他也并没有觉得怎么样，能够自己呆着还清净些也挺好的；但是这样的他却莫名地对音乐有着自己的憧憬，父母愧疚于自己没用太多时间陪他，便在家中给李知勋修了一个音乐房，只要他开口要的乐器以及设备，父母都毫不犹豫地给他买。  
起初李知勋只要制作了新的曲子，都会兴冲冲地拿去给父母听，只可惜事业心太强的父母只是泛泛地给了一些反应，便继续投身于工作了，每每的期待都被搪塞一般的夸奖慢慢击碎，从一开始还会笑着拿着自己的曲子给他们听，到后来就不再提了。  
其实李知勋明白父母很忙，只是每当看到别的孩子都有爸爸妈妈们牵着手逛公园遛狗时，自己只是有管家叔叔跟着独自坐着吃着那份双球冰淇淋，内心的失落感和嫉妒难免会一拥而上。  
他不喜欢自己有这样的情绪，所以外出的时间越来越少，而呆在音乐室内的时间却越来越长。  
久而久之的，他便开始习惯了一个人呆在音乐室里埋头创作，一个人吃饭，一个人看合家欢电影，甚至一个人跨年。  
无所谓，反正一个人也挺好。  
他总是这么想。

觉醒的那年，李知勋已经以Woozi这个幕后创作人的身份，在国内外都大火了起来，他并不想去参与那些无聊的战斗或者管制之中，仗着父母回家少，所以把自己觉醒这件事情瞒了半年之久。  
后来作为向导的母亲在一次晚饭时发现了李知勋藏在卧室里的精神向导的动向，那天他忘记将缅因猫收回到精神图景之中去了。  
“为什么要说。”面对父母的询问，李知勋只是冷着脸淡淡的说着，“说了你们才能想起还有我这个儿子？”  
母亲有些为难，她知道这些年让李知勋一个人呆在家里真的很不好受，但是母亲却放不下更大的责任，“知勋应该明白，如果成为了哨兵或者向导的话……”  
“就要把我交给国家？”李知勋并不是不知天高地厚，他只是觉得可笑，父母总是把天下大任放在自己之前，哪怕在好不容易聚在一起吃晚饭的时候也是如此。  
“……知勋，我们知道，这些年都让你一个人跟着李叔过很孤独，可是爸妈是真的……”父亲并没有生气，他想得到儿子的原谅，可是却发现自己也无从开口，“爸妈不会帮你瞒着政府的，明白吗？”  
又是这样，“如果我说不呢，或者说，我生下来就没有选择的权利是吗？”李知勋有些无法控制自己的情绪，这么多年来的心里话在这样原本温馨的家庭晚餐上被冷冷地拍在了所有人的面上。  
没有人回应的客厅冷清的让人怀疑这里根本没有人，李知勋摔了筷子踩着拖鞋大步走回了自己的房间，将门重重关上后靠在门上无助地滑坐下。  
缅因猫轻巧地走到了他身边坐下。  
是啊，他一直都没有权利去选择。

3.

事情的进展并没有偏离所有人的认知，Woozi在社交网站上毫无征兆地发文公布，自己将永久离开并不在回归，粉丝们几乎疯狂的评论企图作出挽留。  
但是一切都像李知勋说的那样，他没有选择。  
他不想去看多年粉丝们的私信以及文章下的评论，只是抱着自己的精神向导抚摸着，缅因猫的体型和它爱撒娇的性格成为了鲜明的对比，大猫被抚摸的直打呼噜，全身都毛茸茸的让李知勋感到很舒服。  
在他看来，觉醒也就只有这一件事情是能让他感到开心的。  
手机突然亮起，是聊天软件上的一条简讯，李知勋看也不看就知道是谁发来的，他有些困扰，不是因为发信息的人，而是不知道自己该怎么回。  
但是最终他还是拿起来看了。  
“怎么了？”他看着备注是Hoshi的聊天框，没有多余的内容也没有质问的语气，只是安安静静地一条提问。  
李知勋和Hoshi是在视频网站上认识的，两人不在一个城市所以也没有见过面，但是两人频道里的视频都很默契的不露脸，Hoshi作为一名编舞老师经常会在李知勋出完一首歌后以最快的速度编出舞来，而且每次都很符合他的想法。  
两人就像是能够读取到对方的心里话一样，用这种不需要见面的方式告诉对方，我知道你的存在。  
虽然网站总是会组织知名频道主来参加各种庆典活动，但是他们也总是很默契的拒绝，李知勋是出于自己身份的特殊性不能参加，但是他为什么也不参加？他也从来没问过。  
“没什么，家里有事。”  
“会回来吗？”  
“不会了，要离开很长一段时间。”  
“我能找到你吗？”  
天知道呢，李知勋将手机放下没有再回。

权顺荣很久没碰手机了，中央塔的新兵训练任务繁重且复杂，虽然他从小在军营里长大，但是这样的训练任务和普通军队的训练任务完全不一样，甚至还不止拿起枪杆子打人这种任务，如果说普通人有特种兵的话，那么作为哨兵的他们简直就是全能兵种了。  
自从进入中央塔开始训练后，权顺荣就展现出自己多年训练的结果，足够优秀的耐力以及和蓝虎之间配合默契的合作，让权顺荣很快就在同期哨兵里更加粗类拔萃，私下讨人喜欢的性格让他有了一堆铁哥们儿；然而在模拟战斗中，他们看到他眼中释放着让人害怕的寒光时，才会时刻记住，权顺荣是一个绝对强势的S级哨兵。  
和一般哨兵不一样，权顺荣并不愿意听白噪音，因为对于他来说这些都不是能够安抚自己的声音，所以他总是会带着一个属于自己的随声听。  
那个随声听里，是他留下的，Woozi清唱的试录音。  
Woozi的声音总是能让他感受到安静，那份纯粹出于他嗓音的安抚才是他真正需要的“白噪音”。  
“顺荣哥在看什么呢？”金珉奎无聊的凑过来，这个大型犬总是憨憨地笑着露出那颗可爱的小犬牙。  
权顺荣揉了揉这个可爱弟弟的头，“没什么，很久没联系的朋友而已。”  
那条几年前的信息早就是已读状态了，可是为什么没有得到回复呢？  
权顺荣并没有问过对方过多的信息，因为他担心这位天才制作人会不愿意跟自己谈论这些生活的琐事，两人的聊天火热也是因为对创作的激情。  
其实那天权顺荣想告诉Woozi，自己觉醒并成为了一位S级哨兵，而作为特殊身份家属的他也并没有办法将这些话原原本本地告诉Woozi，如果对方只是一个普通人，那知道了自己的身份后会是什么样的反应呢？  
他想告诉他以后可能都没有见面和合作的机会了，可是对方并没有给他说出这些告别话语的机会。  
为什么不回我呢？权顺荣想过无数个可能性，也许是想跟我们真的划开一道，也许是家里的事让他不愿意接触外人，也许……  
最后的一切都成为了没有回答的无底洞，他向那无尽的深渊喊话，却没有换来一丝回音。  
明天就要转移去盲区的白塔了，盲区的任务艰难得根本不像人能做的，但是作为顶级哨兵的他必定会服从中央塔的指派命令，他从小都知道将来会有这么一天，所以在未来被固定之前，他想尝试着做做那些梦里的事情。  
所以他在这场注定没有结果的旅程中遇到了另一个同样追梦的人。  
这一切都像是神所赐下的礼物，权顺荣十分珍惜这一份奇妙的礼物，他总是会第一时间听Woozi的新歌，总是会在第一时刻推给管住自己的粉丝们，在他眼里，那个嗓音漂亮音乐灵感毫无断席的人，即便自己从来没有见过他，也觉得他是一个闪闪发光的人。  
可是这份礼物如同午夜的昙花，夜空的烟花，或者说向从陌生星系路过地球的流星，美好与流逝并存。  
权顺荣不是没有派过人去找这颗星星，但是总有其他的力量阻止他寻找这让他朝思暮想的星星，一次次的落空和觉醒的结果让他不得不放弃这渺茫无望的寻找。

4.

当那日权顺荣笑着说自己的蓝虎叫“Woozi”的时候，李知勋愣在了那里，尹净汉和洪知秀听完后意味深长地看了看坐在权顺荣对面的他，那颗小脑袋就那样垂着，没人能看到他的表情，倒是原本安静趴在一旁的缅因猫突然站起，有些兴奋的围着Woozi转悠着。  
Woozi虽然是体型大的猫科动物，但是却并没有对那只纯白色缅因猫的巡视做出任何防备的举措，反倒是抬头挺胸正大光明地让它看个够。  
“顺荣呐，蓝虎可是很少见的呢，那看来顺荣也很厉害哦。”洪知秀看着那只蓝虎，倒觉得很新奇，白虎东北虎这些森林之王他早就见多了，但是蓝虎确实少见了些。  
“啊，总教头跟我说过啦，不过大家别担心，虽然是只老虎，但是很乖的呢。”权顺荣有些兴奋地介绍着，目光跟随者那只毛色漂亮的白色缅因猫有些不自觉地往李知勋的方向偏去，“我可以知道你的精神向导叫什么吗？缅因猫很漂亮呢。”  
李知勋并没有做出回答，而缅因猫玩弄了一会儿Woozi的尾巴之后，便不再有兴趣似的高雅地走开，“为什么叫Woozi？”  
“啊？”权顺荣有些没想到被问到这么一个问题。  
“我说，为什么要叫Woozi？”李知勋说的很平静，能够很好地控制自己的情绪是一个向导应该拥有的能力。  
“因为……”权顺荣看着Woozi，慢慢抚摸着那颗圆滚滚的大脑袋，“因为我能随时想起一个人。”  
在众人还没反应过来的时候，李知勋一句话都没有说，便起身离开了会议室。

自从第一天起，权顺荣除了在训练场进行匹配训练时，就很难见到李知勋，他也不知道自己做错了什么让那个看起来白白糯糯的男孩子一直躲着自己。  
但是他的缅因猫倒是经常出现和Woozi玩在一起。  
不过与其说是玩在一起，不如说是Woozi单方面被挑逗过后又单方面被晾在一边。  
缅因猫本身就是大题型猫，毛发旺盛的它跟着蓝虎就像是一只小狮子一样，但是坐在一旁就莫名有一种特别的气质，威风凛凛。  
权顺荣看着面前的两只大猫，缅因猫总是在蓝虎后面玩着那条比自己长的尾巴，但是它玩的很精巧，它只对最前端感兴趣，有时候会轻轻咬一下那圆滚滚的前端，；蓝虎总是任由着它的性子玩，侧趴着甩甩尾巴相比起跟本体一起的模拟战场，简直轻松的不行，可是每当他准备坐起去找缅因猫玩的时候，大猫咪就像是玩腻了一样，起身梳理一下自己掉头离开。  
怎么真的是本人什么个性精神向导也什么个性！权顺荣有些气馁，那个小小个的男孩子明明看起来这么可爱，怎么想跟他走近就这么难啊！  
“顺荣怎么在这里呀！”头顶传来了一个雀跃的声音，权顺荣一听就知道时那个精神此次都好的不行的文俊辉。  
“俊呐，你怎么来了。”权顺荣看了看他的身后，“全圆佑呢？”  
“圆圆被知秀哥叫去特训啦。”文俊辉靠着权顺荣坐下，小漂亮也毫不客气地跑去找Woozi打架，“我们顺荣这是怎么啦？”他歪着头看着权顺荣。  
正好纳闷的不行，有个说话的人解解气也很好，“俊呐，我怎么就这么难呐。”权顺荣有些惆怅，他左想右想也不知道自己到底做了什么。  
“什么这么难？”  
“都来了五个月了，怎么还没有向导啊。”  
“呐小浩浩和圆圆，顺荣是看中了哪个呀？”  
你是猪脑袋吗？？？“俊呐，明眼人都看得出来了，珉奎那小子对明浩那是势在必得，而且从某种角度而言，他们确实是最适合的一组搭档；至于全圆佑嘛，一来我跟那小子从小吵到大，看到对方就想打架的关系怎么可能看得中对方呢，这第二点呢，他看上谁了明眼人也都看出来了。”  
“嗯，那顺荣就是看中了知勋尼了。”  
你是突然换脑子了吗怎么就转过来了？？？？权顺荣不可置信地将那双十点十分的眼睛瞬间瞪大了一倍，“你在说什么呢？”  
“你看看，你既不喜欢小浩浩又对圆圆没有感觉，那这么想想，现在塔里能够和你匹配的向导也只有知勋尼了呀，哇这可是个大工程呢。”文俊辉得出结论后往草坪上一躺。  
“为什么这么说啊？”  
“嗯？你没有想办法了解过吗？”这次换成文俊辉有些惊讶了。  
权顺荣觉得自己也很无辜，“想了解啊，可是知勋……对我一只不冷不热的，倒是跟俊尼很亲近呢，我要是也长得像俊一样好看的话，说不定知勋就不会这样对我了。”  
“是吗？可是我觉得知勋尼对你很好啊，每次在确认组合前，他都会先和知秀哥说要跟你一组呢。”  
“……什么？”

5.

权顺荣难得的晚上没有窝在宿舍里准备睡觉，他顺着文俊辉给自己说的楼梯慢慢地往上走着。  
他自顾自地回忆着这五个多月来和李知勋的相处，也许是自己并没有李知勋那样的细心，但是很多事情他都还记得住。  
他记得第一次模拟战场时李知勋迅速找到了自己的精神结点进行疏导；有一次因为自己有些大意，险些被对手突围，李知勋在他身后端稳了模拟狙击枪便将人红灯出局；确确实实地出任务的时候，他感到了前所未有的放松状态，身体行动更是提高了效率。  
他甚至第一次感受到了什么是屏障，第一次发现了结合热。  
他不知道自己该用什么心情去面对楼上的人。  
因为他今天才从文俊辉那里知道一些事情。  
准确来说，是知道几乎所有关于李知勋的事情。  
他从小都是一个人长大，孤独促使他不得不变得早熟冷静，不轻易展现给别人自己的喜怒哀乐；半殿级的精神力不可小视，精神疏导的同时自己也能时刻保持万分的谨慎；身体轻便灵巧，使得他能够自如地掌握平衡与重心，可以轻松地在敌人头上作战；而且他还有一份属于自己的秘密——  
文俊辉告诉权顺荣，不知道为什么，这五个多月来李知勋不再白天唱歌了，他的嗓音就像被天使亲吻过似的，让人安心；  
文俊辉还告诉权顺荣，以前李知勋和他说过，自己会作词作曲，所有的歌都是他一个人自己创作的，如果不是因为觉醒了，现在的他一定也能在那一片领域里发光发热；  
文俊辉不忘跟他说另一件事情，关于那只纯白色缅因猫的名字，李知勋也为了能够永远记住一个人，而给它取了那个人的名字——  
白塔顶端的玻璃天花板被深夜荒凉中的满月洒满了银色的光束，吉他声在安静的花园中弹奏着动听的旋律，那让他朝思暮想的歌喉唱着那首他最喜欢的慢歌——很奇怪，权顺荣听的慢歌几乎都是Woozi制作的，那种住属于他的孤独感。  
纯白色缅因猫像是知道他要来一样，早早就在一旁等着他了，蓝虎在权顺荣身旁静静地坐下，缅因猫便划着它优雅的步伐靠近蓝虎，两只大猫相互蹭着对方的脖颈处。  
缅因猫不再躲闪地任由蓝虎给自己洗脸，毛茸茸的尾巴与蓝黑相间的长尾缠绕在一起。  
哦对，他还想起来，那只漂亮高贵的缅因猫其实跟蓝虎呆在一起的时间越来越长，甚至长过了以前的朋友。  
权顺荣放轻了脚步，将他和李知勋之间的距离一点点地缩短着。  
那个小小个的，白白的男孩抱着吉他背对着他坐在月光下，单薄而孤独的身影让权顺荣莫名地尝到了一丝苦味。  
一曲而终。  
权顺荣从背后将李知勋圈入了自己的怀里，亲吻着李知勋的后脑勺。  
自从成为哨兵后，他很少这么平静地对着一个人做某件事，但是他今天做到了。  
“知勋呐，我就在你面前了，不用总是想念了，好吗？”

尹净汉大概是没有想到，没等到文件下来就做精神结合的不止全圆佑和文俊辉。  
但是后来想想，也觉得自己天真，那两个人怎么会在这么短的时间内配合度突飞猛进。  
“我们顺荣不愧是‘拆弹专家’呀，这次的任务也完成的很棒呢。”在权顺荣和李知勋做完所有的身体检查后，尹净汉才松一口气。  
“哥你不用担心，有知勋尼在，我们能有什么事呢。”权顺荣一把搂过了一旁的李知勋，即便对方作势要打掉自己的手。  
“哥今天吃什么？”米饭忠实粉的李知勋回到白塔的问题从来都是这个。  
“呀，你小子怎么每次回来想的都是吃什么啊？”崔胜澈像是看自家儿子那般慈祥地看着李知勋。  
“那今天喝什么？”  
“……有排骨还有大酱汤，难得吃一次生鱼片，你要喝可冷还能少了嘛。”知道自己在李知勋这里没什么威严，索性就像往常一样，“知勋啊，少喝点可乐了，对身体不好。”  
李知勋倒是习惯了崔胜澈像老妈子一样地嘱咐自己，顺手就把桌上那杯白水拿起来一口气喝掉，还给崔胜澈展示了一下自己的结果，“一滴不剩。”  
崔胜澈只是无奈地摇摇头，这孩子就是仗着自己宠他。  
“胜澈哥又有什么新的任务要交给我们了吗？”权顺荣看着极少出现在这么多人的食堂里的崔胜澈，心里自然是有数了。  
崔胜澈怎么会不知道这小子看起来傻憨憨的，其实也是个小人精，“大任务，我们想了很久，觉得你们是最合适的。”他把资料递给了权顺荣和李知勋。  
“解救人质？”权顺荣有些不懂这是什么意思，“居然有被绑来盲区的人质，这么神奇？”  
“要不是中央塔发来了这个任务，我也没想到还会有人玩这一出，”崔胜澈看了眼一旁一直没说话的尹净汉，很自然地将他的手牵了起来，握在手心里，“但是这次要救的人有些特别，是个未觉醒完全的护卫。”  
“护卫？”李知勋也不明白这是要做什么了。  
“硕珉会跟你们一起去。”尹净汉补充道。  
“就我们仨？”  
“没错。”

6.

荒地中的建筑物就像湖面上的孤舟，看似平易近人却又让人有所畏惧。  
李知勋在做最后的检查，拥有绝佳狙击能力的他决定留在至高点，他和权顺荣的精神结并不会因为距离而产生干扰，李硕珉作为心理疏导型向导，少有地会离开白塔穿上那笨重的防护服，他做不到杀伐果断，所以崔胜澈给他准备的枪都是自卫型电网枪。  
“记住，保持通讯畅通，找到胜宽立即撤退，如果他们有人不要正面刚。”李知勋最后一次跟两人和对任务，他深呼吸一口气，心中的担忧不由地流露出来。  
权顺荣自然是知道他在担心什么的，安抚了一下一旁的Hoshi，伸手够住了李知勋靠近自己，两人贴着额头，蹭了蹭鼻尖后，权顺荣便放开了他，“晚点见。”  
“好。”  
权顺荣带着李硕珉用伪装器迅速接近了寂静的楼房，即便这是个没忍住的地方，他也发现了热源摄像头被隐藏的有多好。  
远处的李知勋精神紧绷，现在楼房内的三条人命几乎都压在了他的身上，一面给权顺荣精神疏导让他们能够在最短的时间内完成人质解救，另一面自己则通过狙击镜观察着那栋窟楼。  
没有发现人影，也没有感受到陌生的精神源。  
耳机传来了一阵敲打声，是一串摩斯密码。  
“找到了吗？”李知勋有些不可思议，“留心身边，看看人质有没有受伤，我不信他们——”

李知勋的声音突然被掐断了，原本通着光的大楼突然落下了遮光板，将三人与世隔绝，“混帐东西！就知道没这么简单！”权顺荣控制不住自己的爆脾气骂了出来。  
“顺荣哥，胜宽的情况很不好。”李硕珉在检查完夫胜宽的情况后第一时间反馈着，“而且我也没感受到有陌生的精神源。”  
突然被掐断的通讯设备，瞬间落下的遮光板将这座楼房变成了与世隔绝的牢笼，找不到的敌方精神源。  
权顺荣靠近了李硕珉，打开了应急光源，“跟紧我。”随后便让李硕珉背上夫胜宽紧跟着自己。  
想要记住这栋楼的走势并不难，但是李知勋的精神力突然消失在了权顺荣的精神网中，这让他不自觉地皱着眉头。  
找对方向后权顺荣就一直在墙住上敲打着，终于找到了一个空心处，权顺荣毫不犹疑地将那个地方打开，果不其然是一个倒计时仪器，“十分钟。”  
“什么？”  
“十分钟之内，如果我不能把这个拆了，我们都得死在这里。”话不多说，权顺荣知道自己没有过多的时间去跟李硕珉解释原因，拿出了自己常用的工具便开始拆除倒计时仪器。  
跟平常的仪器不同，这一个不仅和炸弹相连接，甚至可能还跟遮光板连接着，权顺荣并没有十足的把握能在十分钟内将这么一个复杂的炸弹拆除，可是事到如今只能试试了。  
他手上的动作很快，决定剪线也只是一瞬间的事情，就像做过成百上千次的拆弹任务一样，虽然紧锣密鼓地摆弄却又毫无差池地摆弄着主板。  
遮光板打开的那一瞬间权顺荣突然觉得光线过于耀眼。  
没有想到的安抚，是对哨兵自身自制力的一种考验。  
权顺荣放出了Woozi，看了看所剩无几的时间，“还有五分钟，你带着胜宽直接从这里跳出去会比跑出去快一些，落地之后记住打开伪装器迅速离开，不用等我和知勋。”他强忍着被放大感官所带来的不适，吩咐着李硕珉，“白塔碰头。”  
说罢便将李硕珉留在原地冲去找李知勋。  
他倒是感谢李知勋给自己留了向导素，这让他能够更快递找到他的位置，时间不等人，在他找到李知勋的时候只剩下一分钟了，权顺荣将李知勋固定好后二话不说便往外跳，还没落地便被爆炸所产生的强大推动气流给打了出去。  
爆炸声在权顺荣脑内几乎放大了十倍，痛苦的放大感让他几乎无暇顾及其他事物，只是将怀中昏迷的李知勋抱得更紧了。

李知勋醒来的时候，这个任务已经完成了一个月之久。  
“他们简直就是用了能把那里炸平的量的炸药！”文俊辉气鼓鼓地给李知勋削苹果，“顺荣怎么还不来呀，他的体检还没结束嘛？”  
“他还好吗？”李知勋有些紧张地问着。  
“他呀——”  
“自己问吧。”全圆佑一把将文俊辉捞起，便往门外走去。  
没一会儿权顺荣就进来了。  
“……你怎么包成这个样子？”李知勋有些发愣，明明被打入了不明药物和有些中度脑震荡的人是自己，但是眼前的权顺荣被包着整个头的样子确实有些滑稽。  
权顺荣还是能听到微弱的声音，但是介于洪知秀威逼利诱下同意的康复手段，他也只好在纸上写下了原因，“没什么，耳蜗有点出血而已。”  
“怎么回事？”  
权顺荣只是傻傻地笑着摇摇头，嘴形说着没事。  
“顺荣这傻孩子，发现你昏迷有确定炸弹要爆炸了，二话不说地把隔音器全套到你头上了。”洪知秀双手交叉靠在门框旁，“我们知勋很幸福呢，好啦，不打扰咯。”说罢便走了。  
气氛瞬间冷了下来，权顺荣有些不知所措的样子，乖乖站在病床旁。  
李知勋就这么看着他，心里又是心疼又是生气，他很希望现在的权顺荣能够就地恢复并且被自己痛骂一顿，但是看着他低着头挫这衣服边缘的样子，他还是不忍心这么做，只是释放出精神力，缓解着权顺荣的疼痛感。  
李知勋找来了油性记号笔，在纸上写了几个大字，“下不为例！”  
权顺荣刚开始还没有反应过来，看着李知勋生气地指了指自己的耳朵，立马笑得眼睛都看不见了。  
有时候，一枚吻就能解决一些不必要有争执的问题。

「END」  
————————————————————————————————————

不知道大家能不能看出李老师的精神向导叫什么呢？


End file.
